


Ride Or Die

by Evie_adams273



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Gay, Gen, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Lesbian!Rose Weasley, One Shot, Post canon, Post-Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Ride or Die Friendship, Scorpius and Rose are friends, Scorpius and Rose talk, Talking, bi!Scorpius Malfoy, extra potions project, not Scorose, talking about crushes, will turn into a ride or die friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evie_adams273/pseuds/Evie_adams273
Summary: Rose comes to Scorpius one evening, intent on asking about a particular event from the previous year, and Scorpius' sheer confidence during it.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy & Rose Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Ride Or Die

Scorpius opened the third book in his pile, scanning the contents page for a chapter that might be relevant for what he was researching. Why had no one seemed to have done any work on the long-term effects of Polyjuice Potion? Why was it never part of something like Defence Against the Dark Arts? It seemed like it would have been a good topic for a potential Auror to study.

Not that Scorpius had a shred of interest in becoming an Auror. He just needed an additional project to occupy himself with.

Albus had gone up to the dormitory about an hour ago, mumbling something about needing sleep. Scorpius couldn’t blame him. He only stayed in the library because he needed to be flat out exhausted before he could sleep well. It had only just hit nine-thirty. Scorpius had at least an hour left.

He turned to chapter seven, noting down the effects of the raw ingredients. He had to start somewhere if he couldn’t actually test the stuff on himself. What with OWL work, that wouldn’t be practical. He also made a note of the book and page at the top of the parchment.

“Can I sit?”

Scorpius glanced up, dropping his quill when he saw Rose standing by the desk. He smiled at her, nodding and moving his book pile so that she could sit. She pulled a book from her bag, though it wasn’t one Scorpius recognised. It had a blue-green cover, the only image being a black and white figure falling down the middle of the front cover.

Rose kept reading the back of the book, fingering the pages but she never actually opened it to start reading. She kept fiddling with the corners of it. After about fifteen minutes, Scorpius closed his book and looked at her.

“Are you okay?”  
Rose jumped. “Yeah. I’m fine. Sorry. Am I putting you off? I can move.”

“Stay,” Scorpius said. “I’m just worried about you.”

Rose frowned, looking down and fiddling with a ring she had on her finger. Scorpius was half-inclined to reach out and take her hand to try and be comforting, but he didn’t. Things were weird enough between them anyway. He didn’t need to make them weirder.

“Are you okay?” Scorpius asked again.

“You’re genuinely concerned?” Rose looked at him, brows furrowed. Scorpius nodded.

Rose’s shoulders rose and fell and she gave him a small smile. She moved from her ring to a small red and gold bracelet on her wrist, tightening it and taking a breath.

“I know this is a weird thing to ask,” she said, “given – given last year. But I wanted to ask – and you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to or anything…”

“Go ahead.”

“How did you work out the courage to ask me out?”

Scorpius baulked. He hadn’t known what to expect, but it definitely hadn’t been that. He would answer, partly because Rose looked so uncomfortable that he couldn’t let her get to that point and have no pay-off. She seemed ready to run off.

“I didn’t really work up the courage, per se,” Scorpius admitted. “I mean – I’d been thinking about it. I hadn’t really planned to do it at a particular point. It just – I had a sudden rush of ‘I should do this now’ and I did. I’ve got no idea where the normal sense of overthinking went. But you turned me down so possibly not the best strategy.”

Rose laughed, her shoulders relaxing. “I didn’t turn you down because of how chaotic it was.”

“Ah. The chaos isn’t a problem?” Scorpius paused. “Not that I was going to ask you out again – you said no – I’m not going to be one of those guys who doesn’t leave the person alone.”

“You don’t seem like that sort. It’s just – you’re not really my type. Nothing personal.”

“Fair enough,” Scorpius shrugged. “Don’t really think you’re mine either.”

“Why’d you ask me out, then?”

Scorpius hesitated, trying to find some way of articulating the thing that he didn’t know himself. Well, no. He did know. He sighed.

“People were starting to date. Or ask other people out on dates. I didn’t really mind about being left out, but I was trying to work out some stuff. I – I liked you in the typical sense of – well, you’re cute. If I can say that.” Rose nodded. “It was just at thing. But I’ve got other crushes I like more. I don’t know. I’m kind of just bumbling through this.”

“Sounds familiar,” Rose chuckled.

“How come you asked?”

“I have a crush.”

“Oh?”

“I mean, It’s be a thing for a while, but it wasn’t an option until last week.”

“They’ve been in a relationship?”

“She has.”

Scorpius grinned, meeting Rose’s gaze. Rose smiled back, breaking into laughter, and Scorpius nodded to prompt her further. She hesitated, fingering the bracelet again.

“It’s – it’s Polly,” Rose whispered. “She and Yann broke up. And she’s bi so…”

“I can see why I’m not your type,” Scorpius said.

“Yeah. And guys aren’t really a big thing for lesbians.”

Scorpius laughed. “Well, I don’t know Polly, but I reckon she’d say yes.”

“Do you?”

“Why would someone say no to you?”

“I’m annoying?”

“No you’re not,” Scorpius said. “You’re invested and interested in things. You’re an awesome person.”

“You said I smelled of bread.”

Scorpius cringed, looking away and shaking his head. He looked back at Rose to see she had broken into a full-on grin.

“Saying that was meant to be a compliment,” he said. “I thought people liked the smell of baking bread. You know the smell I’m talking about?”

“Sort of.”

“It smells – like – homely and comforting and warm.”

“So I smelt like that?”

“And fresh flowers.”

“I still don’t understand you,” Rose shook her head. “But thank you.”

“I hope she says yes if you do ask,” Scorpius said. “I really do.”

He bit his lip. He hadn’t really managed to give Rose any proper advice. If he’d been able to do that, he would have managed to talk to his crush as his crush, rather than a friend. But he’d just hidden it because he had no idea whether Albus was even remotely interested in him like _that_.

“Thanks, Scorpius,” Rose smiled. “Genuinely. Thank you.”

“Glad I could be of assistance.”

“Surprised you were down here this late.”

“I’m doing extra projects,” Scorpius explained. “Just as some extra stuff to help me sleep properly.”

“Have you been doing okay?” Rose looked at him, her face full of concern.

“Yeah,” Scorpius nodded. “I started seeing a Mind-Healer after Christmas, so I’ve been better. Albus has been okay too. We’re doing better than we were.”

“That’s really good,” Rose smiled. “I’m really glad.”

“Same. Same. It’s been – Merlin – it’s been – yeah…”

Rose nodded.

“Good luck asking Polly out. I’m rooting for you.”

“Thanks. Good luck with your crush. Rooting for you too.”

“You don’t know who I have a crush on.”

“I’ve got a fairly good idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I now headcanon that Scorpius and Rose develop a ride or die friendship after cursed child. Like properly go out in a ball of burning flames. But not romantic. Because Rose said no and Scorpius backs off because that's what you should do.  
> -  
> Got some other stuff in editing. Sequel to Shadow is in editing process - chapter four of fourteen so far so that'll probably go up around September. this was just a quick one in the back of the car.  
> -  
> Thanks for reading  
> Kudos and comments much appreciated  
> Twitter: @evie_adam273  
> -  
> Black Lives Matter.  
> Fuck JKR


End file.
